1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to preparing food products and more particularly, to systems and methods for preparation of gelatin-based food products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gelatin-based food products are food products made with gelatin, a substance commonly used as a gelling agent in food, pharmaceuticals, and cosmetic manufacturing. These food products can be made by combining plain gelatin with other ingredients or by using a premixed powder blend of gelatin with additives. The powdered blend may be dissolved in very hot water, then chilled and allowed to set. A popular brand of premixed gelatin includes Jell-O® from Kraft Foods, Inc. Fully prepared gelatin food products are sold in a variety of forms, ranging from large decorative shapes to individual serving cups.
Individual serving cups of gelatin-based products are sold in thousands of bars and markets throughout the United States. A popular recipe calls for the addition of an alcoholic beverage (e.g., rum or vodka) to the gelatin mix, to create alcoholic gelatin-based food products (often referred to as “Jell-O® shots”). These products provide add-on sales for bars, night clubs, and resorts, and generally do not compete with the other consumables that a business sells to generate income. Currently, the production of gelatin-based products takes significant time and energy that could be invested into other avenues of a business. From start to finish, making a single batch of gelatin-based food products may take four hours or more. Serving large amounts of gelatin-based food products requires substantial kitchen and refrigeration space to be used for preparation and housing until they are served and sold.